Live For Me
by Eboni Black
Summary: It's been four years, four long, miserable years, and yet Duo has something to say, even if it's the last. 1x2 Lemon! Angst, bitter humor, self-mutilation, song-fic, lyrics by Staind, FLAMES WILL NOT BE TOLERATED
1. The Reunion

**Summary:** Okay, this is in a way a 1x2 get together, but it's got a little bit of another storyline. Um, Duo's been gone for 4 years, the others don't know where he is. And if you want to see what happens, you're just going to have to read it.

**Warnings:** 1x2, future lemon, language, self-mutilation, almost attempted suicide

**Notes: **I've been signed up for a while now, but I just haven't had the time to do anything about it. This is really my first serious fic, and I don't kno how I did, so will ya'll please enlighten me??? Tell me if it will be better if I did it in first person, because I couldn't decide, so you tell me…kk? Read and REVIEW!!! Por favor!

"blah"talking

'blah'thoughts

/blah/song lyrics

**Disclaimer: **I don't own 'em, I just use them for my personal enjoyment, I make no money, though I wish I did. If you did just happen to sue me, the most you'd get is my bottle of toothpaste. Lyrics from Staind 'Yesterday' off of their CD Shades of Grey (good CD ya'll should check it out)

Live For Me

By: Ebony Black

A lone figure stood out on the pier, the wind twisting about him as if to peel off the very skin he wears and show his secrets to the world. At least, that's what he thought. Taking another sip from the bottle in his hand, he decided to wallow in his self hatred a little longer. '_Goddamnit, it's been four fucking years. Four fucking **miserable **years.' _

The figure jumped at the thought, why were these past four years so miserable? Now was as good of a time as any to try and figure out why. At least, while his brain was clouded, he wouldn't have to truly feel the pain the years had brought. Each memory would have a haze over it, so he wouldn't have to deal with it right then.

But for the life of him, he couldn't remember what the hell went wrong. Maybe it was the booze, maybe it was that he just didn't want to remember. But somewhere in the back of his mind, something was screaming and tearing at his conscience to remember. Something that held great importance, something, that if left alone would explode and he would go crazy. Well, if that was possible.

_/You don't know what you've put me through_

_It's okay, I've forgiven you_

_But in some way, hope it fucks with you_

_Hope it fucks with you/_

Ah, that's right, the anniversary of the end of the war, as well as the end of the Mariemea skirmish. He was starting to remember the excruciating details of that night. The night of which the 5th anniversary was tomorrow, and he didn't want to remember. But his conscience tended to have a sadistic streak, and it wouldn't let him forget.

The night that everything fell apart, the night when he finally realized that he was no longer needed. No one in the world had a place for a street orphan made ex-gundam pilot. Not even his old comrades had enough room in their heart to open up to him and help him find his place. At least, that's what he told himself.

That night, the night that Heero had stopped Mariemea and saved the world, again. The night that Relena had seen to it that Heero was put into the best medical center in the world. The night that everyone in the universe had looked upon Earth with great joy, whilst Duo had looked upon it with empty indifference. That night, he had slipped into the shadows, and became only a memory to those who once knew him, and a legend to those who had only heard about him.

That night, he'd lost it.

_/That I'm okay and I've made it through_

_But who's to say what you're going through_

_I'll say no names. Though I've wanted to_

_Isn't it strange how it seems like…/_

He lost complete contact with the others shortly after that. He hadn't even had the nerve to go and see Heero to say goodbye, the love of his life, though Heero never knew it. But why would Heero want him anyway, he had the Queen of the World bowing to his feet, able to give him everything he'd ever want, when all that Duo could give him was memory and despair.

The whole time he was planning where he was going to go, and how he would get there without being traced or caught. He knew that the whole time, he had his war mentality on. He couldn't let the feeling of being lost overcome him, or else, he'd lose it and go on a rampage.

That was just something he couldn't afford.

Duo had hoped that somehow he would be able to pull out of his misery and get on with his life. That he could somehow wake up one morning, slap himself, and say 'Jesus Christ Duo, get a grip!' And everything would fix itself. But that never happened. He'd admitted himself into psyche wards, talked to doctors, taken drugs. But it all just wasn't helping, not in the least. He just couldn't let go.

And he couldn't stay in the same place for a long time.

In a way, he thought that it was fortunate that his paranoia had continued. Or else someone would have found him by now. But just in the back of his mind, he knew that he wanted someone to find him, see what he'd become. He wanted someone to hate him. At least, if he knew that someone was disgusted with him, it would be easier for him to be disgusted with himself.

He felt completely obsolete, useless, and he couldn't handle that. At least during the wars, he had a mission to accomplish, a goal to achieve, now he just couldn't think of anything worth living for. And that thought brought him to his next question. '_Why am I still here? I was never truly real anyway. I was an orphan, with a made up name. I lived off of the agony and death of others, even the ones I loved. The only real thing about me was that I never once told a lie… but now that I think of it, I never said that I couldn't be one.'_

At this realization, the agony in his heart swelled to the point of despair. '_Boys don't cry, boys don't cry, boys don'- _He choked on a sob. His body trembled, though no tears entered his eyes.

'_The only reason I made it this far is because I killed all those around me. I think…I think it's time to put Shinigami to rest, for good.'_

With this new mission in mind, he decided that maybe it was time to contact the others, just so that they had some kind of closure. Even if they felt that he wasn't worth the time of day. It was time to take up the jester's mask, for one last act.

_/Yesterday, a boy and already afraid_

_Locked deep inside, my place to hide_

_To hide from how you make me feel_

_And I wonder as your brother_

_Did you end up fucked up like me?_

_Lost in yourself, crying for help it's safe to say…/_

The process of quitting his job was simple enough, all he had done in the past few years was carry out menial tasks. He still had enough of the 'soldier's fund' that Relena had established to support himself. He had taken all the money out of his bank account right before he left, so that he didn't leave a trail for anyone to follow. Old habits die hard.

For the past four years, he had simply thrown himself into anything that he could find, just so that he didn't have too much time to himself. He no longer had any control over his life, simply existing and making it through. There were of course difficulties, like people recognizing him and either wanting revenge or wanting to expose him. In those situations he had simply walked away and moved to a new area. But there were times in some places where some drunk-bastard had thought that he was simply a pretty little piece of ass. He tended to make sure that whenever his thoughts strayed into that area, he found something to occupy his attention quickly, he couldn't afford to have too many scars to cover, lest someone decide that they wanted to 'take care of him.'

But despite all this, the separation from his newly found friends was difficult. They had become close in the short time that they had known him, though they could never even fathom what went on in his head, they had accepted him and shown him kindness. For that he was grateful, but he knew that his new task was more important than the possible heartbreak that could befall his comrades.

_/I learned to live without my pride_

_Just a shell, with me stuck inside_

_A prison, not a place to hide_

_Not a place to hide/_

The courage to face his old time friends, however, was another matter altogether. He feared that they might all of a sudden care about him and that they might decide that he needed help. But most of all, he was afraid that his drive to accomplish this one last thing would wane, and he would chicken out. He had strayed away from saying that he was going to kill himself, because it made the whole act sound cheap and like he was using it as a scapegoat, when in fact, he wholly believed that he was doing it for the betterment of the world.

The whole week leading up to the meeting he had arranged for Quatre to call, he had been a nervous wreck. The look on his old time friend's face was enough to make Duo pale and wish he had never burdened his friend. The look on Quatre's face shone with pure joy, and Duo felt even more anguish by realizing that by showing his friend that he was alive and giving him that reassurance, he was going to strip it all away. By the time that his shuttle had arrived, he had to wear long sleeves in the August heat. '_Jesus Christ, here I am ready to kill myself, and I'm worrying about meeting up with my old friends.' _

Contrary to the belief of the few who had discovered his favorite pastime, he didn't cut himself to kill, or to inflict pain. He did it so that he could feel in control of himself. He could stop if he wanted, or he could keep going, it was his decision, not someone else's. But then, he almost felt as if it was his duty to cut himself. He had taken so many lives and shed so much blood, he felt obligated to 'hurt' himself to help repent for all the wrong he's done in the world. By cutting, he felt as if he was bleeding out just enough guilt and shame to maintain enough control to get through another day, another day of accumulated self-hatred.

_/That I'm okay and I've made it through_

_But who's to say what you're going through_

_I'll say no names. Though I've wanted to_

_Isn't it strange how it seems like…/_

By the time that the taxi had arrived at Quatre's mansion on L4, he was ready to jump out on the highway and just get hit by a truck. On the outside he looked like a cool, happy-go-lucky kid with an attitude, but on the inside, he was squirming. He got a few awkward looks from the other people around because of his long sleeve shirt in the mid-August heat, but he brushed them off with a smile and a shrug.

Walking up to the door had to be the longest walk of his life, even though it was only a few yards from the car. The sweat rolled down his back, and he didn't think that it was from the heat. His hands started to squirm as he acknowledged the butler, who in turn told him that Quatre and the others were in the back, on the patio. He reached for his braid, and began to fiddle with it, a nervous habit he had picked up as a kid.

As he approached the back door, he thought of backing out and just not showing, and walking away. But just as he was about to draw his hand away from the door knob, the door opened.

"Duo."

Fuck.

_/Yesterday, a boy and already afraid_

_Locked deep inside, my place to hide_

_To hide from how you make me feel_

_And I wonder as your brother_

_Did you end up fucked up like me?_

_Lost in yourself, crying for help it's safe to say…/_

Quatre gave him a kind smile, and gently ushered him outside, as if reading his mind and its desire to bolt.

Quatre stepped out onto the small but cozy balcony before him, "Guys, Duo's here." He said it so softly, as if he was afraid of scaring him away.

Duo took two tentative steps out onto the balcony, and he wanted to die right there, and call it a heart attack.

His friends studied him, and he could see the wheels churning in their heads, cataloguing the changes in him. He barely grew, and now stood at a mere 5'8''.

His braid had grown, but only slightly, and now almost brushed the backs of his knees. His eyes still held the radiant violet that always baffled him. If he was so miserable, how could his eyes look so cheerful? He had kept his slim but strong figure, his various jobs that he had taken had consisted of manual labor. He was in a long sleeved, black shirt, that hung over his hands, with some biker rally on it. He wore tight jeans that rode low on his hips, and were so long that he had to fold them up at the ends, and they still flopped over his old beat up sneakers. Even though his life had taken a turn for the worse, he still retained his flirty posture and oblivious look, like he was teasing when he didn't even realize it.

His friends, however, had shot up in height like you wouldn't believe. Quatre, little short, cuddly Quatre was now at least 4 inches taller than Duo. He was in a white polo shirt and khaki's, exactly what Duo had expected. His eyes shone their aquamarine hue brighter than ever. His muscles still retained their trim look, and if Duo wasn't interested in another certain person, he would say that Quatre was sexier than shit, but of course, Duo didn't think this.

Wufei had shot up as well, and was a few inches taller than Quatre. He still kept his hair in its customary ponytail. He was still muscular, but had lost his old customary garb in favor of fitted jeans and a white tank top. His onyx eyes shone with a certain amount of joy at seeing his old time friend again.

Trowa was still taller than all of them, by a few inches now, and still in his tight jeans that Duo always wondered how he put them on. But instead of his black turtleneck, he opted for a simple green t-shirt. His muscles bulged more than ever, and Duo was somewhat intimidated.

Duo's eyes roamed and he didn't spot Heero anywhere. Some unknown place in his heart shrieked in agony, but he squashed the feeling of the loss before it could show on his face. He was probably somewhere tropical with Relena.

Duo offered a bright smile, "Hi guys, long time no see."

"Duo, it's good to see you." Duo gave a startled look to Trowa, and immediately saw the personality changes in Trowa, and ached at the fact that he hadn't been here to experience it.

"Maxwell." Wufei nodded, and looked apprehensive, and then smiled. Duo was astonished; he had never seen Wufei smile before.

"Duo, how have you been?" Quatre smiled at Duo, in what was supposed to be an encouraging manner, but it only made him feel worse.

"I've been better, but I have a plan." That was all he said, at least it wasn't lie, but it just wasn't the whole truth.

Quatre nodded, understanding that Duo didn't want to talk about it, and said helpfully, "The food will be here shortly, why don't you sit down, and we can all catch up, and then we can go out to the stables and have some fun."

_/Yesterday, a boy and already afraid_

_Locked deep inside, my place to hide_

_To hide from how you make me feel_

_And I wonder as your brother_

_Did you finally pull through like me?_

_Finding yourself, not needing help I'd like to say…/_

They all gathered at the table, and talked well into the evening. The food was delicious, and they all refreshed themselves with each other.

Wufei had gone back to his destroyed colony and rebuilt it. He had become a scholar there and was teaching little children. Somehow it was difficult for Duo to imagine Wufei teaching children. He pictured little children running around and being obnoxious and Wufei standing in the center pulling his hair out and screaming. The thought made Duo chuckle and Wufei glare at him. Somehow, Duo had the suspicion that his mental picture was correct.

Quatre had taken over the Winner family business, and still retained his millions. He was constantly donating to charity, and helping Relena with her seminars in preaching pacifism. They hadn't gone into the topic of Relena all that much, somehow feeling Duo's unspoken hatred of her rolling off of him in waves.

Trowa was living with Quatre and helped him manage the business. Duo also achieved the information that they were lovers and were thinking about getting married, as soon as they had the courage to tell his sisters. It wasn't because they had the fear of rejection from his sisters, Quatre's sisters though that his happiness was the most important thing. It was the fear of the wedding plans and battles that the sisters would have once they found out. Duo winced in sympathy and smiled his congratulations.

And then they asked him what he'd been doing for the past four years. Duo wanted to jump off of the balcony.

"I haven't been doing much, just a few jobs here and there. I've been traveling a lot and I've met some new people. They were really cool. But other than that, I haven't been doing much of anything." Duo put his head down and muttered under his breath, "At least not anything great like you guys."

"DUO!" Quatre's eyes widened, "Don't you dare compare yourself to us! You're a great person. Do you realize how many times I've wished I could be you and just disappear and no one know who I am?"

Duo raised anguish ridden eyes to meet Quatre's and muttered his apology. Quatre wanted to cry at the pain that he saw in those eyes. He wanted to engulf Duo in a bear hug and try to take all the pain from those eyes and make it his own, just to see this ethereal creature truly smile again. However, Trowa's restraining hand on his shoulder and the minute shake of his head, made Quatre realize that pity and sympathy was not something that Duo needed.

Duo blinked away the pain and held it at bay, he wanted to be happy for his friends, to make this one last event enjoyable, "Does anyone know what happened to Heero?"

Silence.

Then, "He's been looking for you, Duo." Wufei had said it so softly, but the words hit Duo in the stomach like a cannon. "When he woke up, and found out that you took off. He… He was devastated. He went looking for you, he's still looking for you, he has been for the past four years."

Duo stumbled for words, "I…I didn't know…I didn't realize… I-"

"Duo…"

Tbc

**Duo:** -shock-

**Others:** -gape-

**Duo:** WHAT did you DO to me!!!!

**Heero:** She set you up so that I could come and save you from wallowing in depression

**Ebony: **Should I explain how I got this, or just show how you all are going to bicker?

**All: **Explain. Now.

**Ebony: **Do I have to?? –puppy dog eyes-

**Heero: **explain. Now. Or omae o korosu

**Ebony: **Fine fine, I was in the mountains this weekend innocently listening to my cd player, when this song came on, and it gave me this super mondo awesome idea, and these fiends wouldn't leave me alone ever since. And I still have to finish it….-pout-

**All: **GO AN FINISH IT NOW!!!!

**Trowa: **I'd do what they say…..

**Quatre: **Yeah, Heero's going for his gun….

**Wufei: **And he's glaring at you…

**Duo: **-smirk- and make sure that the next chappie is a lemon, kapeesh?

**Ebony: **Yeah, yeah, yeah. –gets prodded with Heero's gun- I'm GOING I'm GOING. Sheesh, some people are so impatient…..

Tell me what you think!!!!!!!!!!


	2. My one, My only

For warnings, see the last chapter, this chappie may or may not have a lemon, depends on how it all plays out, it might just have to wait until the next chapter.

"Duo…"

Duo froze, he couldn't breathe. Couldn't think. That voice, Duo dared to hope. He slowly turned in his chair, heart clenching.

'Oh god…'

"He-" Duo cleared his throat, "H-Heero?" Heero had evidently grown as the years passed. He was a good half a foot taller than Duo, only shorter than Trowa now. No more spandex, instead there was a pair of fitted jeans. No more hideous green tank top, in place of it was a white collared shirt. No more beat up sneakers, instead there was a pair of loafers. His hair was as messy as ever and his eyes, oh god, his eyes were a deeper shade of blue than they had ever been.

'Oh god, oh god, oh god…'

Seeing that his friends weren't getting anywhere, Quatre stood up, "Heero, it's good to see you, I'm glad that you could make it."

Heero visibly snapped out of his daze and regarded Quatre before answering, "Yes, I got your call, unfortunately I was out and didn't get it until recently, so my flight was later than I had hoped I could get. I apologize for my tardiness."

"No need to be so polite Heero, sit down, we'll have something brought out for you to eat, it must have been a long journey." Quatre smiled gently and motioned for Heero to take a seat. Heero sat down gently, never once taking his eyes off of Duo.

Duo on the other hand was shifting uncomfortably in his seat. His thoughts racing and his heart speeding up to what he hoped wasn't an unhealthy rate.

"Where have you been, Duo?" Heero asked.

The way Heero said his name was enough for Duo to want to curl up and sob for forgiveness. For leaving so suddenly, for hating them for no reason, for just existing in general. His friends didn't deserve the agony he evidently brought them, he was about to stand up and leave. He felt that he was an unworthy observer of a life he could never have. He didn't belong here.

Quatre, evidently reading his mind, intervened and said, "Duo has been getting along very well these past few years, haven't you Duo?" He plowed on, not waiting for an answer, "He's had few jobs, but he's stayed out of trouble, which is more than I can say for the rest of us, seeing as were constantly in the spotlight in one way or another."

Duo smiled his thanks at Quatre, "I wouldn't say that, Q."

Trowa interrupted, "What have you been up to these passed few years, Heero?"

Heero looked startled only briefly, "I started out as a bodyguard for Relena, and then I left, and I've been searching for Duo ever since."

Duo was lost in thought, 'see. I told you he'd marry Relena, she'll probably- wait, what? He left her to look for me?'

Duo smiled sadly to himself, 'if only he could see what I've become, what a monster I am. He shouldn't have looked for me, it's only a waste of time.'

"Well, it's getting late, Winner, Barton, Maxwell. I'm going to bed." Wufei looked pointedly at Duo, "And I'm going to see you in the morning?" It was phrased as a question, but Duo knew that it was meant as a statement. Duo nodded, it was the least he could do for them before he left.

Wufei motioned for Heero to follow him, and they left Duo curiously looking after them, wondering what on Earth they could be talking about.

Trowa and Quatre stood, "We're going to take his example and go to bed as well. You and Heero have some catching up to do. Don't hesitate to call the butler if you need anything."

/What's happened to you?

It's obvious you've changed

Something deep inside you is probably to blame

Must be lonely up there with your head up in the clouds

Even though you got there what does your conscience tell you now?/

Duo was visibly trembling. The wait for Heero to rejoin him was nerve-wrecking. What would they say? What would they do? How could they make up for four lost years?

"Duo…It's good to see you again." Heero said from somewhere behind him.

Duo refused to turn to look at him, not because he disliked Heero, but because he didn't know what to do. So many questions were racing through his head, so many problems, and so few answers.

Duo suddenly threw all caution to the wind, "Why did you come here Heero? Why have you been looking for me? I don't understand, why on Earth would you come looking for a worthless street-rat like me." He could feel Heero tense even though he wasn't looking at him.

"Duo…Look at me."

"Stop saying my name."

"I-What?"

"Stop saying my name. I shouldn't even be a parasite in your head."

"Look at me, Duo." Heero growled, his rage starting to clearly show.

"Goodbye, Heero. I'm going to bed, I'll see you in the morning." Duo turned to leave before being abruptly stopped by a hand on his arm.

"Look at me, damnit!" Heero growled, Duo finally turned to look at him. "Stop degrading yourself! You're the most beautiful person I know! You have no idea how much I relied on your strength during the war! You have no idea how many times I made myself live through situations just so I could see your smile again! Don't you dare tell me that you're worthless!"

"Heero, I'm unimportant, I don't mean anything anymore. Just forget about me-"

"I won't. Don't even mention anything to me about forgetting you!" Heero growled out, just before whirling Duo around and slamming him against the wall, "Don't say that I should forget you!" Heero claimed Duo's lips in a demanding kiss.

/It's never the same on the way down

How does it feel when your feet finally hit the ground?

When all of your bridges aren't around

And the sandcastles that you built are falling down/

Duo tried to resist, really he did. But the desire burning in his belly overwhelmed his desire to no longer burden his love. So, as Heero traced Duo's lips with his tongue, he parted his lips and started a furious battle for dominance, one that he immediately felt he was losing.

Heero broke away for air, "Does that mean nothing to you?"

Heero savagely claimed his lips again. "Or that?"

Duo leaned in a daze against the wall of the house, trying to wrap his mind around what had just happened. He touched his kiss bruised lips gently.

And started to cry.

Heero quickly tried to console Duo, only to be pushed away, "Don't Heero. This is all just a mistake. You don't want me. If you'd found out what I've become, you would hate me. Don't, please don't…"

"Duo, have you ever known me to go into a situation unsure?" He gently brushed his lips over Duo's forehead. "Or to do something that I'll regret later?" He nuzzled Duo's hair, and gently pulled him into a hug. "So, how can you tell me that this is a mistake?"

"Heero, I'm so sorry…" Duo raised his hand to brush a lock of hair out of Heero's eyes, only to have his sleeve fall back and show the many scars he now bore.

"Oh my god…Duo? What is this?" Heero raised his eyes to meet those of Duo's, however, Duo quickly turned his head away.

"It's nothing." Duo tried to step back, only to be reminded of the wall at his back.

/You had us all sitting right there in your hand

But you had to fall because that's how this life is

Got your fingers burned by burning candles at both ends

Now the table's turned and now your demons are your friends/

Heero brought Duo's arm out and started to role up the sleeve gently. "Duo, what have you done to yourself?"

"Just leave it Heero, I told you this was a mistake."

"No." Heero stated, and Duo sat silently.

Heero rolled up the sleeve, revealing Duo's scarred skin. He traced every piece of marred flesh gently with his fingertips. "Oh, God. Duo, promise me. Promise me that you'll stop doing this to yourself!"

Duo silently nodded his head, tears vigorously streaming down his face. "I p-promise, Heero. I-"

Heero halted Duo's apology with is fingers, "Don't apologize. Just tell me why."

And Duo revealed the story of the past four years to his best friend and love. He told him about the feeling of uselessness, the hatred for himself. He told him about being raped in the alleys of a small town. He told him of the people he'd killed, because he couldn't handle it. He'd even inadvertently told him of his future plans, or lack thereof. Each confession bringing a new fire and light to Heero's eyes.

"Why are you going to kill yourself, Duo?"

"I want to die. I have nothing to live for anymore. Nothing. I-"

Heero interrupted him, "Ai shiteru, Duo."

Tears welled again in Duo's eyes, "I love you, too, Heero." Duo buried his face in Heero's neck and continued to sob silently.

"Then live for me, Duo. Live for me." Heero brought Duo's head up and crushed their mouths together.

/It's never the same on the way down

How does it feel when your feet finally hit the ground?

When all of your bridges aren't around

And the sandcastles that you built are falling down/

"Please, Heero. Make love to me? Please…" Duo whispered into Heero's mouth.

"Duo, are you sure?"

"Please Heero, I need this! Show me that you love me…" Duo begged, only to have his next sentence cut off by Heero's lips.

Heero crushed Duo's form against his own, and started to stumble into the house. Never once did he take his lips from Duo's, too afraid that if he did, he would wake up again with the aftermath of the steamy dream.

They reached Heero's room in a steamy kiss, both panting with desire, and something warm bubbling in their bellies.

"Heero," Duo groaned, "I want you."

"I know, love. I know. Just be patient." Heero gave Duo a devilish smirk, "I want to make this last."

Heero slowly went about divesting Duo of his clothing, all the while trailing wet kisses across his skin, and paying extra attention to the junction between his neck and shoulder. He pulled the skin between his teeth, and worried it gently, causing it to become a flaming red. He then bit down, just enough to break the skin in a mark that he knew would scar. He had now claimed Duo's as his own.

Duo the whole while was a quivering mass of moans. Heero's ministrations felt so good against his heated flesh. He didn't even care when Heero bit him in what he knew would turn into a scar. He wanted to be owned, and cared for, from Heero.

"Heero, I need you, now!" Duo barely gasped out. Heero took pity on his soon to be lover and gently pushed him onto his back on the bed, and quickly covered Duo's body with his own.

Duo was reduced to mewling gasps and moans and Heero silently went about preparing him. He'd be damned if he hurt his Duo.

He lubed his fingers and quickly inserted one finger, observing Duo's features for any sign of pain, and then let him adjust to the intrusion. He added another finger, and then another until Duo was thrusting back on his fingers

/So now I wonder what you're gonna do

Now that everything's gone up with you

You believe the shit you say is true

But everybody's on to you

Life remembers everything you do

Your karma has caught up with you/

Heero withdrew his fingers with a moan of protest from Duo, and he quickly lubed his rigid shaft before angling himself.

"Are you ready?" Heero was panting and could hardly hold himself back.

"You…In me….Now!" Duo gasped out as Heero started to slowly guide himself into his hidden entrance.

When Heero was fully seated inside of his lover it took all of his iron will to not bound the beautiful baka through the mattress. He critically observed Duo's face to see if he was ready, and when the American gently clenched his muscles around Heero's stiff member he slowly withdrew, and thrust back in, drawing a mewling noise from his lover's throat.

"Oh, God….Heero….Harder! Faster!!" Duo was mumbling incoherently as Heero built an almost unbearable pace. He could feel his climax approaching and quickly gripped his lover's shaft and pumped furiously.

"Come for me, Duo." Heero growled, and Duo came. Hard. His inner muscles clenched, triggering Heero's own pleasure built euphoria. And they both collapsed in a heap on the bed. "Duo Maxwell, you are mine. No one else's." He gently licked the bite wound on Duo's neck in apology, "Mine."

"All…yours…" Duo panted. And both slipped into a pleasure induced slumber.

/It's never the same on the way down

How does it feel when your feet finally hit the ground?

When all of your bridges aren't around

And the sandcastles that you built are falling down/

Duo awoke first the next morning, sticky and gunky from the previous night's activities. But he smiled, for the first time in a long while, a true smile. He happily snuggled into Heero's warm embrace and thought about his future.

The coming years would be tough. There would be screaming. There would be tears. There would be fighting. And there would be joy. But Heero's words still rang in his head.

'Live for me, Duo. Live for me.'

Duo smiled happily, he had purpose again.

**Ebony: **-smirk-

**Duo:** -gape-

**Others:** that wasn't as bad as I thought it would be…(etc.)

**Ebony:** Gee, thanks for your vote of confidence guys

**Heero:** -licks lips- I like

**Duo:** of course you like. You always like the fics where you're possessive.

**Heero**: -smirk-

**Duo:** Oh no, no, no, I refuse to play submissive all the time

**Heero:** You don't have a choice. Ebony prefers 1x2 anyways.

**All**:- bicker-

**Ebony:** -Sigh- TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!! YOU KNO YOU WANNA!!!!!


End file.
